In a known manner, said machines include an infusion unit providing the extraction of a product such as coffee. An infusion unit usually comprises an extraction chamber that is sealed during the extraction phase and capable of being opened in order to receive or release the product that is being used for the infusion. The outlet of the chamber leads into a receptacle such as a cup. The inlet of the chamber is intended to be fluidly connected to a boiler. The infusion unit generally includes a cylinder which activates the opening and closing of the chamber. The unit thus includes numerous members and numerous fluidic connections. Such a machine is known, for example, from document WO-A-2008/142040.
In numerous machines, the unit is attached to the frame of the machine in a non-removable manner. The dismounting of machines is therefore rendered very difficult or even impossible. Therefore, said machines cannot be easily repaired or recycled at end-of-life. They do not meet eco-design requirements which impose the dismantling and recycling of machines.
Other machines have designs which enable the infusion unit to be dismantled from the frame. Said machines use a significant number of removable attachment members such as screws and nuts. The installation of said members, both during the assembly of the unit and during the dismounting, induces a relatively significant number of steps and time necessary for the mounting and dismantling of the machine. The manufacturing and recycling costs are therefore relatively high. For economic reasons, it is consequently not possible to dismantle said end-of-life units.
Thus, there is a constant need to propose a machine for preparing beverages having a facility to dismantle the assembly thereof supporting the infusion unit in the aim of the cleaning thereof, the maintenance thereof and/or for the end-of-life dismantling thereof, without any satisfactory solution having already been proposed until now for the resolution of said need.
The aim of the present invention is to meet said need.